


Favors and Old Stories

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Stories of the Sea [1]
Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: highlander50, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're bad for business anyway. All boy scout like MacLeod. No fun, that."</p><p>"Your idea of fun is illegal, and deadly serious to some people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors and Old Stories

Nick leaned against the railing of the yacht, watching the docks as they approached. Not an unfamiliar port, like most of the rest had been, but one far too close to... Well, too close to who he'd run away from when he found out what she had done.

"Can't keep running from her, hero-boy." Alysse leaned against the railing next to him. "And the first mate is handling the docking, before you even ask what I'm doing out here. He's capable of that, and he's not really all that good at telling you to stop running at least long enough to find out her side of the story."

"You called her, didn't you?"

"My watcher has a phone. I suggested that adding a number to his contacts list would be good, and to make good use of his access to the database." Alysse shrugged. "Besides, it's about time I kicked you off my ship, and sent you on your way. You're capable of fighting other Immortals well enough to hold your own, and I'm not about to coddle anyone. You could even fight someone on a ship's deck and not worry about it too much."

Nick shrugged. "I shouldn't have needed to learn."

"Oh, come off it!" Alysse glared at him. "She didn't want to lose you, and so she did the only thing she could to keep you alive in the long run. And now you have centuries, millennia, ahead of you if you keep your head. Lifetimes of... well, anything."

He looked over at his teacher for a long moment. "How did you find me, anyway?"

Alysse didn't meet his gaze, watching the approaching port instead. "When I met Amanda, she was at MacLeod's barge, looking for him. She was upset about losing you, and worried about what would happen to you. I offered to see if I could give her a hand. My watcher did the rest, as he rather likes his berth, and I can be very persuasive."

"You probably threatened him with sharks or his computer meeting bilge water."

"No, offered him a slightly larger percentage of the spoils of raiding." Alysse grinned. "Anyway, Amanda is supposed to be meeting us.... Ah, there she is." Alysse waved to a figure on the dock as the first wash of the buzz of another Immortal came over them. "Go, get your things. No matter what happens with Amanda, you're not getting back on my ship." She looked at him out of the corners of her eyes. "You're bad for business, anyway. All boy scout like MacLeod. No fun, that."

"Your idea of fun is illegal, and deadly serious to some people." Nick pushed away from the railing, not yet willing to meet up with Amanda again quite yet.

~ ~~ ~

"Was he this much of a killjoy when you were with him?" Alysse threw a glare back at her ship, in the general direction of Nick. "All moral and annoying about piracy being illegal in most places. It's not like I actually hurt anyone." She paused. "Much. Anymore."

Amanda shook her head at her friend, her eyes straying over Alysse's shoulder towards the ship, hoping Nick would come down the gangway soon. "He's a bit of a boyscout."

"A bit?" Alysse laughed, rolling her eyes. "Last Immortal that annoying about my career and hobbies on my ship ended up dumped in a fishing village to find his way back to Europe with one change of clothing and his sword. Some four centuries ago."

"MacLeod?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"My favorite story, aside from the one where I left Methos in Cuba in the sixteenth century." Alysse looked over her shoulder at the clumping of boots on the plank, smiling at Nick a moment. "And now, I believe I told you that you owed me and my student dinner when we arrived in Paris, Amanda." She looked back over at the other woman, raising an eyebrow in silent invitation.

"I hope you don't mind a bit of carry out. I thought we'd eat at my place." Amanda gave Nick a bright smile, though she felt more like chewing her lip at the moment. "Quieter."

"Excellent." Alysse waved them both ahead of her. "Lead on, my friend. There are many stories to tell tonight, and I'm thirsty."


End file.
